


Lionheart

by Zari_x_Charlie (SuperSanversShipper)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 4x02, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e02 Witch Hunt, also a shit-ton of zari and sara friendship, just a lot of zari and sara feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSanversShipper/pseuds/Zari_x_Charlie
Summary: “That was stupid.”Zari startled at the words, the cup of tea in her hands — warm and comforting after the heat of the pyre — sloshing around alarmingly as she whipped around to face the speaker.In the doorway stood Sara, the captain looking tired and worn after the day.ORAn alternate talk between Sara and Zari during 4x02
Relationships: Sara Lance & Zari Tomaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of rewatching 4x02 and wanting validation (please comment :D :D) and relating too much to Zari. It's also the product of being up at like 3 AM and so, is unedited. Be warned - I probably fucked up w the grammar somewhere.

“That was stupid.”

Zari startled at the words, the cup of tea in her hands — warm and comforting after the heat of the pyre — sloshing around alarmingly as she whipped around to face the speaker.

In the doorway stood Sara, the captain looking tired and worn after the day.

_But then again_ , Zari considered, relaxing slightly, _who isn’t worn down today?_

Zari certainly was. Surprisingly enough, nearly getting burned at the stake was kind of exhausting. Her feet, freshly healed by gideon after being singed, still ached at the thought of it. She shook the thought. She knew, better than just about anyone on the ship, how little it helped to linger on one’s personal past. She needed to focus on the here-and-now.

The here-and-now, in that particular case, was responding to sara’s statement.

Zari raised her eyebrow, hoping her captain wouldn’t be able to see how shaken she was from the witch incident, and answered with an, “Excuse me?”

Sara pushed off the wall, sauntering towards the food fabricator with a classic waverider metal cup in hand, and responded, “That was stupid. What you did, I mean. Going back to Salem-“ she shook her head a little, even though her voice remained conversational, “It was dangerous. You could have been killed.”

Zari resisted the urge to scoff and roll her eyes.

_Really?_ she thought, _Even after all of that, you’re going to lecture me?_

She couldn’t keep the sarcasm out of her voice when she replied, “Oh, really, Sara? Sorry, I didn’t realise that I could’ve died when they were about to _burn me at the stake_.”

The captain shot her a look, one that toed the line between motherly concern and irritated reproach, and for a second, Zari found it hard to breathe. Her mother had done the same, once, before ARGUS and the No Religion Act of 2023 and Behrad, when Zari had nearly cleaned out a whole bowl of cookie dough while baking with her mother. She looked away, back into the murky depths of her cup, her thumb fiddling with the tag on the tea bag hanging out of it.

“I wasn’t done.”

Zari pursed her lips, looking up as sara sat down in the chair next to her. “What I wanted to say was, what you did was stupid and dangerous and that I was terrified about what could happen to you.”

At that, Zari pulled her hands away from the sweet, comforting warmth of the cup, locking and unlocking her fingers under the table. It wasn’t that she wasn’t used to, or that she didn’t expect to have people who were worried about what could happen to her — her parents and her brother had always greeted her with crushing hugs every time she’d come back from a mission with the Resistance — but she was still not used to this _legends-y_ type of care, where they _talked_ about how much they cared about each other instead of just showing each other through actions.

“But at the same time,” the captain continued, “it was also so brave and I’m proud of you. For doing that.”

Zari glanced at the captain questioningly. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because...,” Sara shrugged, her motions neither loose enough to be casual nor tight enough to be urgent, “I don’t know, you just. You just remind me of me, not too long ago. Back when I was just... I was determined to make sure that the things that had happened to me couldn’t happen to anyone else. And back then, all I wanted was for someone I cared about to tell me that they were still proud of me, even after the shit I’d put them through.”

“Oh,” Zari couldn’t really think of a way to respond. They didn’t _do_ this, her and Sara. Even with how much more open the Legends were with affection than her own family, she and Sara were definitely among the less emotional ones — right there alongside Mick and John. And before, it had always been Amaya that Zari had gone to, when she needed someone to talk to.

_But Amaya isn’t here anymore_ , her mind, cruel as always, couldn’t resist pointing out, and Zari tried her best to ignore the pang of sadness that reverberated through her like a gong. _It wouldn’t hurt to find someone else to talk to…_

Zari sighed internally. She hated her mind when it had good ideas.

Beside her, Sara absently fiddled with the rings on her fingers. Her eyes were distant, as if she was caught in some memory of her past — one that, if the slight tightness behind her eyes was any indication, wasn’t particularly pleasant. Zari leaned over, bumping her shoulder against the captain’s with an eyebrow cocked and a question on the tip of her tongue. Sara startled, glancing up sharply before focusing on Zari and letting her shoulder relax once more.

“You good, cap?”

“Yeah,” Sara shook her head, her tone becoming more firm and final as she stood up and pushed her chair in, “Yeah, I’m good. And well, I guess that’s what I wanted to say. You’ve… well, you've put me through a _lot_ of shit, but I’m still proud of you for standing up for what you believe in and for doing the right thing and saving Jane.”

Zari pressed her hands to the warmth of her cup again, trying to hide both the slight tremble in them and the stinging in her eyes. As Sara walked away,she turned to the captain, with a tiny smile on her lips and responded.

“Thanks, Sara.”

The captain stopped, turning back as she reached the doorway. She nodded, a little less sharply than before, said, “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please, please, please leave a comment or come bother me on my tumblr: behrad-tarazis


End file.
